Applications have been adapted for enabling browsing of goods and/or services, for example, over the Internet. In some cases, these applications even allow electronic transactions, such as purchases, of goods and/or services. However, conventional applications that provide such browsing and electronic transactions have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, a catalog capable of being searched for goods and/or services has generally been separate from virtual shopping cart capable of storing goods and/or services selected for purchase. Thus, an indication of goods and/or services searched has traditionally not been stored for future user access, while goods and/or services selected for purchase have been stored for future user access via the virtual shopping cart. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.